royal_divinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation Guide
This page is where you'll find all the needed information to create a usable character for Royal Divinity. Each player is allowed up to 5 Main Characters and 5 NPCs. You may only create another Main Character if your previous one has reached level 40 and has completed at least 5 Rift Summons. NPCs may be of any race/gender/etc. however they may only be up to level 50. If the NPC is expected to be used frequently in combat for story purpose, please put in stats for the character. If the NPC is not expected to be used frequently in combat for story purpose, you do not need to put in any stats. Step One: Choosing a Race Some characters are considered Full-Breed and some are considered Half-Breed. Full-Breed characters are not as diverse as a Half-Breed character may be, but they gain special bonuses that half-breeds do not get. Half-Breed characters are more diverse than a Full-Breed character, gaining abilities from 2 races rather than 1. They also have access to any transformations that the parent races do, with the exception of any Full-Breed specific transformations. You may only create a Half-Breed by way of Child Characters. Human-Like Races * Human: Deal 25% more damage with Arcane-based attacks * Kindred: Resist 25% of all Aura Damage * Cyborg: Regenerate 5% of your Max Stamina every 2 turns Alien Races * Origana: Stamina costs for Aura-based attacks are reduced by 25% * Kavorian: Deal 25% more damage with Physical-based attacks * Dragorian: Resist 25% of all Physical Damage * Malforian: Deal 25% more damage with Aura-based attacks * Irnigoth: Regenerate 5% of your Max HP every 2 turns Void Realm Races * Demon: Void Damage can be affected by Physical Damage buffs * Eragoth: Void Damage can be affected by Arcane Damage buffs * Lorikanth: Void Damage can be affected by Aura Damage buffs * Jiki-Tiro: Void Damage is ignored entirely Step Two: Starting Stats All characters, regardless of race, start off at Level 0 with 0/100 EXP and have the following stats: * Health: 20,000/20,000 * Stamina: 500/500 * Mana: 50,000/50,000 * Crests: 5,000 Depending on your race, your starting Speed/Strength varies: * Human: '''30 Speed, 40 Strength * '''Kindred: '''40 Speed, 40 Strength * '''Cyborg: '''30 Speed, 30 Strength * '''Origana: '''30 Speed, 40 Strength * '''Kavorian: '''40 Speed, 30 Strength * '''Dragorian: '''20 Speed, 40 Strength * '''Malforian: '''40 Speed, 40 Strength * '''Irnigoth: '''30 Speed, 50 Strength * '''Demon: '''50 Speed, 20 Strength * '''Eragoth: '''50 Speed, 50 Strength * '''Lorikanth: '''20 Speed, 50 Strength * '''Jiki-Tiro: '''20 Speed, 20 Strength Step Three: Discovering Racial Abilities In Royal Divinity, every race has a set of two skills; 1 Passive and 1 Active. These skills are different for each race, and can give a character an edge in battle that is unavailable to others. Active abilities cost 1 Power Bar to activate and cost 25 Stamina to activate. Racial abilities do not have to be listed as Manifestos in battle, and are simply available to you. '''Human * Natural Magi: '''This is a passive skill. Items/effects that increase your Maximum Mana have an increased potency of 5%. * '''Arcanium Beam: '''This is an active skill. By consuming 3 Power Bars, you may activate this ability. Fire a large beam of magic at a single target. This ability deals damage equal to Strength * 200 and has a 10% chance to inflict a 5% Paralysis for 3 turns. This ability can only be used once per turn and has a 6 turn cool-down. '''Kindred * Elemental Presence: '''This is a passive skill. In combat, all Physical-based attacks have a 2.5% chance to inflict a status ailment of your choice that has a potency of 2.5% for 2 turns. You must specify what status ailment you want to choose upon creating your character. This status ailment cannot be Bleed or Stagger. * '''Nature's Essence: '''This is an active skill. You may heal yourself or an ally's HP equal to 2.5% of their max HP per paid increment. Each increment costs 25,000 Mana and is capped at a maximum of 10 increments. Healing items cannot be used the turn this ability is used. This ability has a 3 turn cool-down. '''Cyborg * Enhanced Cybernetics: '''This is a passive skill. You are allowed to obtain upgrade parts from the Inter-Galactic Trader that enhance your combat abilities. * '''Re-Wiring: '''This is an active skill. Once per battle, you are able to activate this ability for 2 Power Bars. Increase one of the following stats by 25%; Speed, Strength, Stamina, Physical Damage, or Aura Damage. You may only use this ability once per battle. '''Origana * Regenerative Power: '''This is a passive skill. Every time you activate a Racial Transformation or Royality Transformation, heal yourself by 5% of your Maximum HP. * '''Galaxy Surge: '''This is an active skill. Draw in power from the space around you and launch a series of beams at the target, each one dealing Strength * 50 if hit. The first beam deals Physical Damage, the second Aura Damage, and the third Arcane Damage. This attack costs 2 Power Bars to activate and has a 4 turn cool-down after use. '''Kavorian * Galactic Senator: '''This is a passive skill. All shop prices are reduced by 10% (rounded up) and have an increased stock of 1. * '''Interstellar Power: '''This is an active skill. Once per turn, by consuming 2 Power Bars, you may increase your Speed and Strength by 100% for the remainder of your turn. For every turn this ability is used consecutively, lose 10% of your HP upon activation. '''Dragorian * Sapping Skin: '''This is a passive skill. All Physical-Based attacks that hit you regenerate your stamina by 5 per hit. * '''Roaring Breath: '''This is an active skill. Once per turn, you may attack all opponents with a breath of elemental power, dealing damage equal to Strength * 15 and inflicting a status ailment of your choice if this attack hits. The status ailment has a potency of 5% and lasts for 2 turns. You must state which status ailment you are choosing. You may not choose Bleed or Stagger for your status ailments. This ability has a cool-down of 3 turns. '''Malforian * Energetic Fighter: '''This is a passive skill. While above 50% of your Max HP, all attacks cost 25% less Stamina to use. While below 50% of your Max HP, all attacks cost 25% more stamina to use, but deal 10% more damage. * '''Draining Grasp: '''This is an active skill. By consuming 2 Power Bars, grab your opponent, draining their Stamina by 10% of their Maximum Stamina and reducing their Power Bar by 1. You gain 10% of your Maximum Stamina and 1 Power Bar back if this attack hits. This ability can only be used once per turn, and has a cool-down of 5 turns. '''Irnigoth * Quick Digestion: '''This is a passive skill. All restoration items used in combat have an increased potency of 5%. This skill may only activate once every 2 turns. * '''Body Absorption: '''This is an active skill. Once per battle, you may launch an attack that, if hit, will absorb the target. When an enemy is absorbed, they become inactive for 3 days real-time. While an enemy is absorbed, you gain 50% of all of their stats. This ability can only be used if the target is below 25% of their Max HP. You may only have 1 character absorbed at a time. This ability can only be used against other players's characters. '''Demon * Void Warrior: '''This is a passive skill. When facing off against an opponent who's race is not from the Void Realm, increase your Physical Damage and Weapon Damage by 15%. * '''Trickster: '''This is an active skill. Create a clone made out of Void Energy that will take damage for you and attack alongside you. This clone deals an extra 10% of the damage you deal per rush, and has HP equal to 1/4 of your Maximum HP. This clone will dissolve after 3 turns. Once this clone is dissolved or destroyed, this ability goes on cool-down. This ability may only be used once per turn and has a cool-down of 6 turns. '''Eragoth * Void Guardian: '''This is a passive skill. When facing off against an opponent who's race is not from the Void Realm, increase your overall Damage Resistance by 15%. * '''Stalwart Shield: '''This is an active skill. Create a barrier that has HP equal to 1/2 of your Maximum HP. While this barrier is active, opponents are taunted, allowing them to attack only you. This barrier lasts for 3 turns or until it is destroyed. This ability can only be used once per turn and has a 5 turn cool-down after the barrier is destroyed or dissipates. '''Lorikanth * Void Aura: '''This is a passive skill. When fighting in a battleground outside of the Void Realm, your Manifestos, Royalities, and Divineas deal an extra 25% damage. * '''Power Surge: '''This is an active skill. Overwhelm a target with Void Power, increasing their Strength by 25%, but decreasing their Speed by 25% for 2 turns. After this ability's effect wears off, the target has a decreased Rush Count of 5 on the turn following the effect's resolution. This ability can be used on either an ally or an opponent. This ability costs 2 Power Bars to use and has a cool-down of 5 turns. '''Jiki-Tiro * '''God of the Void: '''This is a passive skill. While in combat, you gain +25% to Speed, Strength, and Stamina at the start of battle. If you're facing off against a character who's race is also from the Void Realm, this bonus is increased to 50%. Once you fall below 50% of your max HP, the buff is halved. * '''Void Realm Rectification: '''This is an active skill. Deal Void Damage to all enemies, with increased power based on the number of opponents. For every enemy, the multiplier for this attack is increased by 5. For every Void Realm character, this is instead increased by 10. This ability can only be used once per turn and has a cool-down of 5 turns. Cyborg Types There are multiple different forms of Cyborgs, each with different abilities. Below is the list of differences between them and what they gain from it. * '''Standard Cyborg: '''These are the most common Cyborg type, and do not have any special powers other than the occasionally stronger creation. This is the only form of Cyborg that is allowed to obtain Legendary Status. * '''Self-Enhancing Cyborg: '''These Cyborgs thrive on self-enhancing protocols, modifying their bodies constantly. Every time you or an opponent attacks with a Physical-based attack and it misses, you gain an increase of .5 to your base Speed/Strength. These increases are permanent and remain after combat. You may only gain a maximum increase of 10 Strength and Speed per battle. You may only gain a Maximum total increase of 100 Strength and Speed from this effect. You may only choose this type if you are a Full-Breed. * '''Surge Cyborg: '''These Cyborgs are infused with special modifications that allow them to increase their power immensely in combat whenever an enemy successfully lands an attack. Every time an opponent lands an attack, temporarily increase your Strength, Speed, Physical Damage and Aura Damage by 1%. You may only gain a maximum increase of 25% to each stat per battle from this effect. You may only choose this type if you are a Full-Breed. * '''Reserve Cyborg: '''These Cyborgs were created with special containers that store away some of their energy for later use. Whenever you skip Rush Count, you gain an extra .5% Stamina Regen per skipped rush. Also, once per battle, if your Stamina hits 0, you gain a permanent increase to your Maximum Stamina of 25 and your stamina is recovered by 25% of your Maximum Stamina. You may only gain a total increase of 250 Stamina from this effect. You may only choose this type if you are a Full-Breed. Child Characters Characters may have child characters at any time, as long as they follow of the below mentioned processes. Please note that any Child Character that is created will count towards your Main Character total. * '''Wedding Ring: '''If two characters of the opposite gender both possess a Wedding Ring, available from the Shop Terminal, they are able to create a child character, if they so choose. The child character will be a Half-Breed of the two parent races, and will inherit 1 Active and 1 Passive ability from the parents. The parents get to choose the child's abilities, as well as its RP characteristics. Once created, the parents must decide if it will be controlled by one of the two parent players, or if they will both have control over the child character. If both parent players have control over the child character, the child will be controlled each week by a different parent. * '''Adoption Form: '''If a character wishes to adopt a child, they can purchase an Adoption Form from the Shop Terminal. The parent(s) will then be allowed to adopt a child of any breed they want; however, if they choose to adopt a Half-Breed, then the adopted character's secondary race will be chosen at random. Adopted children have randomized Secondary Race and Abilities. Legendary Characters Once your character has been successfully created, contact an administrator and you will have a chance to be a Legendary Character. Legendary Characters possess extra powers that must be obtained through a specific type of Rift Summon after gaining the right to attempt it. They normally come with one unique item and unique stat boost, depending and differing from each race. You have a 1 in 15 chance of earning a Legendary Character. Using https://www.random.org/integers/ an Administrator will randomize a number between 1 and 15, and should the number equal 1, your character will become a Legendary Character.